Meteora
by Aaia
Summary: TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED! whole cd songfic. Different song and pairing for each chapter, eventually 12 chapters. chap. 1 and 2 complete. warning: angsting, suicidal characters and character death. More info inside.
1. Track 1 Don't Stay

Track 1 – Don't Stay

Summary – Akuroku. Axel is suicidal and Roxas really isn't physically around. Sad.

Warnings – Character death, my horrendous spelling (haha it would be if it wasn't for spell check), self-mutilation references and wrist slitting (Haa spoilerrrr)

AN –

**::ADRESSING THE ENTIRE STORY::** Each chapter has a different plot and different pairings. There are some crack pairings, and some OTP's. That's about it. More description in the next chapter.  
**::ADDRESSING THIS CHAPTER:: **I had this up here before, but I took it down to work on a chaptered story including this "chapter." I think it'll be a lot better now. And hey, if you guys like this idea, I might do another cd. Lemme know.

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe_  
_Sometimes I need you to stay away from me  
__Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know  
__Somehow I need you to go_

Axel, number eight of thirteen 'special' Nobody's, slammed the door to his room in Castle Oblivion. He used the word 'special' to describe the thirteen Nobody's because they were the only Nobody's that could remember what it was like to have a heart. He used the word loosely, however, because with remembering what it was like to have a heart came the memory of having feelings they had felt when they had a heart.

The superior of Organization 13 constantly reminded them that they didn't have hearts, and thus, could not feel. Axel knew he was right, but the memory of the feelings slept within them all. Axel was the only one that always used and dwelled on those memories, though. Happiness, sadness, disappointment and even love were feelings Axel remembered all too well.

When Roxas was brought to Castle Oblivion, Axel took to him automatically. They forged a friendship based on what Axel alone remembered and acted on.

_Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well_  
_Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself  
__Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know  
__Somehow I need to be alone_

Somewhere along the way Roxas had changed the pyromaniac. All he could think about was the blond, all he dreamt about was the blue-eyed beauty and all the feelings Axel remembered were dedicated for Roxas.

But Axel never changed Roxas. From the day he arrived, to the day he left to find answers, never once had the keyblade master tried to remember feelings of happiness, trust, friendship or even love to return to Axel.

Slowly, day-by-day, without Axel realizing it, Roxas was killing him. Day by day, Axel poured all of his feelings into Roxas; Day by day, Axel gave all of himself to Roxas. And day-by-day, Roxas ignored him, or told him to go away.

_Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities_  
_What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay_

Axel was currently on the cold floor, leaning against his door for support. He could faintly hear Demyx pounding on his door but his own heartbeat was too loud. What would letting Demyx in do, anyways?

Axel slid down onto the floor and covered his ears with his hands, trying to suppress a sob. It didn't work and Demyx could be heard over his heartbeat and through his hands. He quickly flicked the lock on the door and hoped that Demyx would know better than to just let himself in.

The reason for Axel's current position was that Roxas had finally left. Not only had he left, but, with the most words he ever heard the blond say, he's told Axel that he didn't love him and he was wasting his time pretending to have feelings.

Axel was left in the rain for an hour after the love of his non-existent life left. He had sat and tried to let the rain wash away the hurt, but it hadn't worked. Which was when he opened a portal and strode into his room in Castle Oblivion.

_Don't stay  
__Forget our memories  
__Forget our possibilities  
__Take all your faithlessness with you  
__Just give me myself back  
__And don't stay_

Axel scribbled a note to Demyx, the only other Organization member he could stand. He, at least, pretended to have feelings with the redhead. But he couldn't replace Roxas, no matter how much Axel wanted him to be able to.

Axel sighed. There was no point to his non-existent life anymore. He technically didn't exist, so why should he even stay? He had no loyalties to the Organization. They had been a group of people like him and he welcomed the familiarity. He only stayed once he met Demyx, and then when he met Roxas. Now that Roxas had left… There was just nothing for him.

_I don't need you anymore_  
_I don't want to be ignored  
__I don't need one more day  
__Of you wasting me away_

Axel dug through his closet to retrieve a box that had belonged to his Somebody. There was one particular item that he was searching for. Once he found the razor, he smiled at it sadly. He hadn't used it since he met Roxas.

Pulling up the sleeves of his cloak, Axel revealed several scars that criss-crossed across both his arms. He traced a couple with his razor before sighing and slashing his wrists. And as the blood flowed down his arm and onto his white carpet, Axel couldn't help but smile at the pain. He really was alive.

Axel collapsed onto the floor, in a puddle of his own blood and watched the crimson fluid flow onto the carpet ever more as his room began to get dark. He could have sworn that he heard the popping noise of someone coming through a portal, but it might have been his imagination. And he could have sworn that he saw Roxas' face streaming with tears, but it might have been his imagination.

_With no apologies._

-FiN-


	2. Track 2 Somewhere I Belong

Track 2 – Somewhere I Belong

Summary – Xemnas centric. A couple months after Xemnas becomes a Nobody. Some Xemnas x Zexion.

Warnings – None really. Spoilers maybe.

AN –

**::ADRESSING THE ENTIRE STORY::** I got this idea after writing a oneshot Akuroku songfic to Don't Stay. Some of you may have read it before I took it down to work on compiling all the Meteora songs into one chaptered fic.  
**::ADDRESSING THIS CHAPTER:: **Originally this was a Xemnas x Saix fic. But I changed it cuz I wanted an original 6 boy. Saix just barely missed :P

_

* * *

I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I live it all out to find, but I'm not the only person wit these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own_

Three months, one week, four days and two hours later, after I had allowed the heartless to invade my lab, I sit alone and wonder what else there is that I am capable of doing. I can create heartless. I can summon white creatures that do my bidding without a second thought.. I have yet to think of a name for them. But I can not talk. The white creatures do not understand and the heartless simply do not care or understand, or both. I want someone who can understand.

_I wanna heal  
__I wanna feel  
__What I thought was never real_

I wonder whatever happened to Ienzo, my most faithful assistant. Did the heartless- Yes, I know they did. Perhaps…

I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain 'til its gone

I begin my search. The area where I have been residing is not glorious and I am happy for an excuse to leave. I say 'happy' because it is what I would be feeling if it was possible for me to feel.  
_  
I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong _

It has been another week, and still I can not find my beloved Ienzo. Perhaps his heart was too weak? No, I do not think that.

I collapse onto a barstool and order whiskey without looking up. I allow my silver-almost-white hair to cascade down and cover my emotionless face. I only wish I could feel the sorrow I know I have.

_And I got nothing to say  
__I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
_

"Xehenort?"

I laugh a little and look up, ready to tell whomever that they are mistaken, but the words on the tip of my tongue stop when my head finally tilts up.

"I-Ienzo?"

_Look at everywhere only to find that  
It is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
_

He had cut his hair in the back and a dyed purple piece fell in front of one grey eye. The heartless had gotten to him after all.

"I'm not Ienzo anymore. The last experiment failed. Elaeus is dead! Even… I don't know what happened to him. Braig and Dalin disappeared together when I was regaining consciousness and you.. You disappeared, leaving me when I needed you. I needed you because I'm numb; I can't feel anything but anger." Ienzo, no, this man who looked like me beloved Ienzo, cried out, trying to reach me.

I wish I could have felt the dispair, but I only felt anger surge through my entire body. Anger towards the failed experiment, Eleaus for dying, Braig and Dalin for leaving Ienzo alone, Ienzo for losing his heart and myself for letting it all happen.

_So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
Cuz i cant trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain  
__I'm hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own _

I stand gracefully, anger surging through me and I grab his face between my heated hands. My body is shaking and I can _feel _the anger. I know he can not feel my anger, and I know he does not have any towards anything right now. I glare at him before I pull him close and press my lips against his.

His eyes widen and he gasps in shock, perhaps. I do not know what he feels, or even if he can feel at all. This is my final experiment as Xehenort.

_I will never know  
__Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else  
__Until my wounds are healed _

"I am Xemnas now." I tell him quietly, accepting the fact that I can not feel anything except anger.

"I am Zexion now." He answers me; my test subject has failed and I could not be happier, if I could feel that is.

"We are Nobody's."  
_  
I will never be  
__Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
__I'll find myself today_

We walk out of that nameless bar and I conjure a portal to the darkness. It no longer scares me, this endless darkness. Now that I have my first follower, who would search for Even, Braig and Dalin.

_I want to heal_

The darkness was not dark. The portal made it look dark, but when we arrive the city of darkness is surprisingly bright and white. And although there are no people, except Zexion by my side, I decide I like this place and I will call it home.

_I want to feel like I'm  
__Somewhere I belong_

-FiN-

AN – I know it's way different than in the game. I know Laxeaus (or w/e) didn't die when they were created. And I know it's just a _tad _(sarcasm people) different than how they really because Nobody's.

Braig -- Xigbar Elaeus -- Laxeaus Xehenort -- Xemnas

Dalin -- Xaldin Ienzo -- Zexion Even -- Vexen

Don't flame, btw. It pisses me off. If you didn't like it, don't say anything, just hit the arrow pointing left and leave me alone. But if you liked it, there's a little button entitled "OK" and I'd very much appreciate it if you pressed it and left me niceties. It feeds my muse.

aaia


	3. TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED

Sorry guys. I started this story a very long time ago, and honestly, I just lost interest in it. More likely than not, once I settle into writing habits, eventually, I'll revisit this, and try to edit it, and finish it. But for now, sadly, this is discontinued.

It's been a long couple of years, and I hope to start writing again sometime in the near future, but as for a specific date? No can do.

But, I can guarantee a couple things:

When I make my return, I won't be updating this story, or any previously written story, with the POSSIBLE exception of "Meteora." Re-reading that makes me want to finish it. I just can't remember the rest of the songs; Whoops.

I'll only be writing Kingdom Hearts. With 358/2 Days coming out for the DS on September 29th, I have a feeling my interests in writing will soon be rekindled.

As Schwarzenegger once said, I'LL BE BACK! It's a matter of "when," not "if."

Thank you for you're continuing support, even through my lack of updating. Love you guys!


End file.
